Bonding Time
by Bookworm-Next-Door
Summary: For the PFF2 Contest of Awesomeness over at deviantART. Smellerbee finds herself in an awkward situation with a person she hasn't seen in years.


**A/N: For the PFF2 Contest of awesome. I'm not sure if the contest ended yesterday or today ^^'. Even if I am late and can't compete, this was fun to write.**

Smellerbee looked around the room for a savior. Any kind of help to get her current situation. She glowered as she realized there was none. She could see the forms of Jet, Longshot, and Aang as they walked farther away from her. Abandoning her. Leaving her to her doom.

Okay, she admitted, that was exaggerating. But that didn't change the fact that the people she thought she could count on in any situation had left her alone with someone she hadn't seen in years. Someone she didn't have _anything _in common with.

"So…how have you been, Smellerbee?" Katara shifted awkwardly, and somewhat agitatedly, next to Smellerbee. Smellerbee guessed that Katara didn't really like being told what to do, and Aang was probably going to be in for it later, when the boys' conference was over. For a second, Smellerbee pitied Aang for having to endure whatever torture his wife was planning out for him. And it probably didn't help when that wife was seven months pregnant and hormonal.

Katara was staring at her, and Smellerbee realized that she was waiting for an answer.

"Good…I guess." She replied, and they lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. After several minutes, Smellerbee decided that it would best for both herself and Katara if they kept talking to pass the time, instead of having those annoying, uncomfortable silences.

"How 'bout you? Married and pregnant, that's pretty good." Smellerbee said, trying to sound at least somewhat interested in the recent events in Katara's life.

Katara nodded. "Yeah, it's great." Another uncomfortable silence. _What was wrong?_ Smellerbee wondered. _Longshot and I have silences all the time. They're never awkward._ Okay, she admitted to herself, that was a lie. They had awkward silences, but most of the silences that went on between Smellerbee and her husband were comfortable and welcomed. These were just awkward and unwanted. "So…is there a man in your life?"

Katara's question snapped Smellerbee out of her thoughts. Smellerbee felt slightly surprised by Katara's ignorance of her marriage.

"Yes," Smellerbee answered, wondering if this awkwardness would ever let up, "I'm married." She saw Katara's eyes widen a little bit before they became questioning. "To Longshot."

"Oh." Katara said, her hands absently rubbing her huge stomach. "That's nice. How long have you two been married?"

"Six seasons." Smellerbee answered, and smiled a little. She'd been married to the man she loved for six seasons. She saw Katara bite her lip, as if there was something she wanted to ask. After what seemed like a inner-debate, Katara said,

"You don't wear an engagement necklace." The statement was one Smellerbee had heard a few times when she visited nearby cities with Longshot. Katara fingered her own engagement necklace-a simple brown strap with an orange pendent- with light, delicate fingers.

"I don't," Smellerbee agreed, "But this mark right here"-she pointed to the small, dot-like, stripe situated above her two full red stripes on her face-"is an old Earth Kingdom symbol for marriage. Not too many people use it nowadays, but it's easier than having to hunt with a necklace." She shrugged and Katara nodded. Katara kept staring at the little dot as if she was trying to understand a message it was giving her. After Smellerbee had felt that she had been in the spotlight long enough, she decided to turn the conversation to a subject that had given the world a reason to celebrate.

"Do you have a name picked out?" Smellerbee asked, casually gesturing to Katara's bulge of a stomach. Katara shook her head in an almost exasperated way.

"No, not yet." Katara rolled her eyes and laughed. "Aang distracts me whenever I bring up the subject. I'm not sure if it's that he hasn't picked out names yet, or that it's an old Air Nomad custom to name the child at the birth." Smellerbee smiled.

"You know," She said, "Right before Longshot and I were engaged, I tried to bring up the subject of marriage to him. He'd change the subject, too. I think Aang's just scared of whether or not he'll make a good father. That's what Longshot was afraid of, not knowing if he'd be a good husband or not." Smellerbee was a little shocked that she'd actually tell Katara that, but, for some reason, she felt that she could trust the other girl.

"Maybe." Katara said, and then smiled, "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." The two girls' conversation was smoother after that. It wasn't entirely effortless and comfortable to talk to Katara, but it wasn't a huge burden, either. Despite past feelings between them, Smellerbee decided that Katara was okay, even if they were totally different.

And, Smellerbee thought, if they had grown up together in a different world, they might have even been friends.

**A/N: Wish I could have done something awesomer. Sorry.**


End file.
